Ada Apa dengan Karin?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Setelah bertengkar dengan kakaknya kemarin malam, Karin menjadi pendiam di sekolah seharian. Sahabatnya, Tayuya, menanyakan sebabnya. Hmm, ada apa dengan Karin, ya?/AU, tsundere-Karin, (semi)tsundere-Tayuya, SuiKa-siblings/


**Ada Apa dengan Karin?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Sepulang sekolah, Karin langsung ngebut ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Lauk hasil kerjasamanya dengan sang kakak telah menanti di meja makan.

Karin menggantung seragamnya di balik pintu, sebab itu akan dipakai lagi besok. Ia membanting pintu kamar antusias, kemudian berlari ke dapur. Setelah itu, ia langsung melahap makan siangnya, tentunya.

"Huft... Aku kenyang..." gumamnya sambil bersandar di bangku meja makan. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit menggembung.

Karin bersantai sejenak, sembari menunggu usus halusnya mencerna semua zat yang baru saja ditelannya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, gadis berkacamata itu bangkit dan mencuci piringnya di wastafel.

Keadaan dapur dan ruang makan telah rapi seperti semula. Karin berencana untuk menonton televisi sebentar, lalu tidur siang. Kebetulan, gadis berambut merah itu tak punya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Jadi, ia belajar nanti malam saja.

Untuk sampai ke ruang keluarga, Karin harus melewati meja makan lagi. Saking sepinya, ia berjalan lamban sekali sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, hanya untuk 'supaya ada sedikit kegiatan'.

Bola mata merah Karin menangkap sebuah toples kaca di meja makan. Toples transparan itu kosong. Padahal, biasanya di dalam benda kaca itu terdapat setumpuk permen yang memenuhi sampai setengah isi toples. Biasanya.

Tapi, sekarang? Mengapa toples itu kosong?

"Ah, iya! Permenku!" pekik Karin dengan kedua tangan di kepalanya.

Karin segera berlari ke kamarnya. Ia membuka ransel dan meraih sebuah ponsel dari dalamnya. Jemarinya mengetik pesan dengan cekatan.

 _To: Baka Aniki_

 _Konnichiwa, Baka Aniki no Suigetsu-niisama! Sepulang kuliah nanti, tolong berikan permen sebanyak dua bungkus, ya! Maaf mengganggu. Selamat belajar kembali. Arigatou!_

Karin menghela nafas lega. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Ia menunggu balasan kakaknya; Jika sang kakak menolak, maka ia bisa membelinya sendiri sekarang.

Jreeeng!

Sebuah rambasan gitar terdengar dari ponsel Karin, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesan balasan dari sang kakak.

 _From: Baka Aniki_

 _Perintah diterima, Tsundere Imouto no Karin-chan! Nanti aku belikan, ya! Ehehe._

Terbentuk urat di dahi Karin. Ada juga rona merah di pipinya. Tak lupa pipi yang digembungkan. Ia merespon cepat balasan Suigetsu dengan raut kesal.

 _To: Baka Aniki_

 _SIAPA YANG TSUNDERE, BAKA ANIKIII! DASAR, SUIGETSU BAKAAA!_

Setelah memastikan pesan itu terkirim, Karin mencampakkan ponselnya dengan wajah cemberut ke tempat tidur. Ia meninggalkan kamar dan pergi ke ruang keluarga—menonton, tujuannya sebelum menyadari bahwa stok permennya habis.

Karin hanya menonton sebentar, tidak sampai sejam. Pukul dua siang, ia sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Seperti dugaannya, acara televisi di hari biasa memang terlalu biasa juga. Apalah daya anak kelas 1 SMP sepertinya masih ingin menikmati acara musik atau semacam permainan dan eksperimen sains.

Pukul lima sore, Karin sudah bersih dan wangi. Semua pekerjaan rumah yang melelahkan diselesaikannya sebelum mandi. Kecuali satu, yaitu menyiram bunga. Ia menganggap kegiatan ini sangat meneduhkan hati. Karena itu, menyiram bunga dilakukannya setelah mandi sore. Hitung-hitung, ia juga menunggu sang kakak pulang dari—

"Tadai—"

BYUUUR!

—dan kemeja putih Suigetsu basah oleh serangan air dari Karin.

"Bwahahaha!" Karin terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda berambut putih sebahu itu. "Kau memang baka aniki, ya!" Ia masih tertawa, kali ini sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Karin. Tawanya berganti menjadi sewot.

"NANI KAAA?" teriaknya emosi. Ia menaruh alat penyiram bunga itu di lantai, lalu menjitak balik kepala sang kakak seraya berjinjit.

Dengan pandangan tenang, tangan Suigetsu mendorong kepala Karin ke bawah agar sang adik menyerah. "Awas, Aniki-mu yang cakep ini mau berganti pakaian dulu," katanya sok _cool_ , kemudian melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari mahkota merah Karin, lalu masuk ke rumah.

"Grrr!" Karin mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Ia melempar pandangan geram pada Suigetsu. "Awas kau, ya!" ancamnya.

Selesai makan malam bersama—iya, **bersama** , Karin melihat toples itu lagi. Ia ingat pada janji Suigetsu yang akan membelikannya dua bungkus permen.

"Permenmu ada di kulkas," sahut Suigetsu dari ruang keluarga. "Ambil saja di dalam plastik berlogo supermarket di seberang jalan itu."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Karin langsung membuka kulkas berpintu dua itu. Ia sedikit menjulurkan kepala ke dalam lemari berpendingin itu. Lalu, ia mengambil kantung plastik yang dimaksud Suigetsu.

Karin merogoh isi plastik itu dan apa yang ditemukannya? Ternyata, ada dua bungkus permen susu; yang satu rasa coklat, satunya lagi rasa vanila.

Karin melempar pelan benda itu ke dalam kulkas kembali. "BAKA ANIKI!" teriaknya seraya menutup pintu kulkas sedikit keras.

Suigetsu mendatangi Karin yang merengut. "Ada apa lagi, sih?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa permen susu?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau permen menthoool!"

"K-kenapa harus menthol?"

Alis Karin bertaut. Ia ingin mengatakan alasannya, tetapi malu. "Baka!" sentaknya lagi. "Kau sering menemaniku membeli permen. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak sadar, kalau permen yang kubeli selalu permen menthol?"

Suigetsu salah tingkah. Ia memainkan tangannya; ingin berkata sesuatu untuk meredam amarah sang adik.

"Ya, sudah," Karin berbalik, membelakangi Suigetsu. "Harusnya aku sendiri saja yang membelinya tadi. Maaf merepotkanmu." ucapnya dengan nada rendah, lalu berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya.

Suigetsu menggerakkan tubuh untuk mencegah Karin. "M-matte yo! Karin-chan, gomennasai! Aku beli lagi, ya! Sekarang!" ucapnya terus-menerus berusaha membujuk Karin.

Bola mata indigo Suigetsu bisa menangkap kalau Karin baru saja menggeleng. Ia hanya bisa menatap sang adik yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bersalah juga bingung. Ia merasa bodoh.

 _'Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?'_ rutuknya dalam hati. _'Dasar, Suigetsu no baka!'_

Keesokan paginya, Suigetsu bangun lebih cepat dari Karin. Ia sudah menunggu sang adik di meja makan. Kali ini, dirinya memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Mungkin, itu bisa dijadikan sebagai permintaan maaf juga.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Karin-chan!" sapa Suigetsu berlagak ceria.

Karin hanya membalas denan senyuman tipis. Matanya tak menatap sang kakak. Ia langsung duduk dan malah hanya menatap sepiring omelet yang didampingi segelas susu cokelat di hadapannya. Ya, itu menu sarapan mereka pagi ini.

Suigetsu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Itadakimasu!" ucapnya semangat, lalu melahap menu sarapannya.

Karin menatap sendu sepasang hidangan lezat itu. Sebenarnya, ia nafsu sekali ingin melahapnya sekarang juga. Tapi ... Ah, gengsi!

"Kalau kau nggak makan sarapanmu, kita nggak perlu berangkat!"

Karin tersentak mendengarnya. Raut wajahnya kesal, tapi dirinya senang karena ancaman sang kakak membuatnya harus menghabiskan menu sarapan itu tanpa peduli rasa gengsinya.

Karin merasa tak bersemangat ke sekolah. Sambil berjalan, ia menundukkan kepalanya agar tak disapa orang-orang. Tentu saja hal itu sangatlah mustahil, di mana teman-teman Karin mengenal dirinya yang berkepribadian tsundere dan cerewet.

Kimimaro lewat di depannya sambil memegang susu sapi rasa vanilla kemasan kotak. "Ohayou, Karin!" sapanya riang.

Karin mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum tipis pada si pecinta susu sapi itu. Susu. Ia ingat kalau dirinya juga minum susu tadi saat sarapan. Tapi, kenapa Kimimaro malah biasa saja, ya?

Memasuki kelas, kembaran palsunya, Tayuya, menyapa Karin riang, "Ohayou, Karin-chan!" Ia menyambut Karin dengan sebuah buku tulis di tangannya. "Catatan matematikamu lengkap? Aku pinjam, dong."

Karin mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya, lalu mengeluarkan catatan matematika miliknya dari dalam ransel, kemudian diserahkan pada Tayuya.

"Arigatou! Aku pinjam dulu, ya!" kata Tayuya sebelum melenggang pergi.

Karin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Saat istirahat, Karin juga hanya duduk sambil membaca-baca di bangkunyya. Melihat itu, seorang teman Karin yang berambut biru pucat dikuncir menghampirinya.

"Sumimasen," sela gadis berliontin prisma merah muda itu. "Karin-chan, sudah bayar iuran OSIS?"

Karin mendongak, lalu membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, kemudian tersenyum. _'Gomennasai, Guren. Aku nggak niat berbicara hari ini...'_

"S-sou ka," Guren menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Aku juga, hehe." Ia tertawa renyah, dibalas oleh tawa kecil Karin, lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis berkacamata itu.

Pelajaran dimulai. Karin tetap tak bersemangat sekalipun saat ini adalah pelajaran favoritnya, FISIKA! Biasanya, dia cerewet menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak dipahami teman sebangkunya yang juga berkacamata seperti dirinya.

Bocah laki-laki berambut kelabu dikuncir di sebelah kiri Karin membelokkan tubuhnya ke kanan. "Ayolah, Karin," Wajahnya memelas pada Karin yang sedang fokus menulis. "Mungkin orang-orang berpendapat kalau mereka yang berkacamata adalah orang-orang pintar," selanya sembari melirik ke buku catatan Karin. "Tapi tidak denganku. Aku hanya siswa bodoh yang merusakkan matanya sendiri, karena suatu hal tidak penting yang—"

"Tunggu, ya, Kabuto," potong Karin dengan punggung tangan kiri menutup mulutnya. Ia meneguk air minumnya sejenak, lalu menutup mulutnya kembali, "Aku sedang mencatat cara menyelesaikannya." sambungnya dengan nada datar. Kemudian ia berpaling dari Kabuto yang salah tingkah dan kembali fokus pada catatannya.

Kabuto sendiri masih memandang aneh, bingung, serta curiga pada Karin. Selesai menulis, Karin meneguk minumnya lagi, lalu ia menjelaskan penyelesaian contoh soal yang ditanya oleh Kabuto tadi—lagi-lagi sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kiri.

Setelah itu, Karin kembali meneguk minumnya dan seperti itulah yang terjadi berulang kali sampai pulang.

 **-Sepulang sekolah...-**

Tanpa basa-basi dan banyak bacot dahulu seperti hari-hari biasa, Karin langsung mengangkat tasnya untuk pulang. Beberapa langkah setelah keluar kelas, seseorang meneriaki namanya.

Karin menoleh ke belakang. Ada Tayuya yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kita pulang bareng, ya?" pinta kembaran palsunya itu.

Karin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tayuya berlari masuk kelas lalu keluar lagi dengan ranselnya. Mereka pun pulang bareng.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri lapangan untuk sampai ke gerbang, Tayuya tak ragu menanyakan tentang keadaan Karin yang aneh sepanjang hari ini.

Karin menutup mulutnya, "Ehm, chotto. Kau punya permen menthol?" tanyanya.

Tayuya memeriksa saku seragamnya. Ia memberi sebungkus kecil permen menthol itu pada Karin. Yang menerima cepat-cepat melahapnya. Bungkus permen itu ditaruhnya dulu di dalam saku seragamnya karena tak ada tempat sampah di dekat mereka.

Karin menghela nafas lega. Ia memulai ceritanya tentang Suigetsu yang salah membeli permen. Kesimpulannya, ia menjadi pendiam karena tidak makan permen menthol. "Dasar, Suigetsu no baka aniki! Dia bodoh sekali, 'kan?" umpatnya sekaligus mengakhiri cerita.

Tayuya _sweatdropped_ dan menggeleng-geleng. Tapi ia senang, karena Karin telah kembali cerewet (dan mungkin tsundere, saat menceritakan Suigetsu sebagai topik utama) seperti sedia kala. Namun, ia masih penasaran tentang suatu hal.

"Oh, iya. Memangnya, ada hubungan apa antara permen dan dirimu yang menjadi pendiam?" tanya Tayuya, akhirnya. "Apalagi, permen yang kauminta haruslah permen menthol. Aku masih bingung."

Wajah Karin berubah menjadi ceria dan bersemangat. "Tadi pagi, sarapan kami adalah omelet dan susu. Menurut buku yang kubaca, susu adalah salah satu yang membuat nafas menjadi bau."

Tayuya mulai menangkap maksud Karin.

"Jadi, setiap pagi, sarapan kami selalu disertai susu sebagai minumannya. Karena itu, aku selalu minum beberapa teguk air mineral lagi dari rumah, dan tak lupa makan permen menthol untuk mencegah agar nafasku tidak bau."

Sebuah jitakan mendarat halus di kepala Karin. "Itu berlebihan, tahu!" teriaknya kesal pada Karin sambil _sweatdropped_ kembali, tak peduli pada Karin yang meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa kau nggak bilang langsung saja alasannya? Aku jadi kelabakan sendiri melihatmu aneh seperti tadi!" omelnya berapi-api.

Karin hanya senyum-senyum sambil membentuk huruf V pada kedua tangannya.

 **-Owaru-**

 **SUIGETSU KENAPA KAMU TIDAK PEKA SEBAGAI KAKAK AHAHAHAHA XDD**

 **YOOO, sumpaaah, pengen banget bikin SuiKa yang sama-sama tsundere ini di list fanfic. Tapi... nggak dapet idenya. Udah ada, sih. Tapi masih dalam bentuk dialog-dialog nggak jelas. Nah, untuk mengiringi ke kalimat-kalimat deskripsinya, saya buatlah ini XD**

 **Ahahaha... SuiKa siblings... Harusnya incest, 'kan, supaya jadi SuiKa beneran. Tapi yaaa, mau gimana lagi. Canon-nya, 'kan, mereka bukan siblings. Jadinya yah gini -_-**

 **Menurut kalian, tindakan Karin sampe jadi pendiam seharian begitu, berlebihan nggak? Biasa aja? Atau malah bagus?**

 **Oke, sekian. Mind to RnR or CnC? Sebelum itu, ini ada bonus. Terserah mau dibaca atau nggak XDD**

 **-OMAKE-**

"Eh, Karin," Tayuya menyikut lengan Karin. "Kau benci kakakmu, 'kan, karena dia membelikanmu permen yang salah—tidak tahu kebiasaan adiknya sendiri?" ungkitnya, memancing Karin.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya seketika. "YA!" jawabnya tegas dan yakin. "SUIGETSU GA KIRAI DA! DAIKIRAI!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Ah, masa'?" Tayuya tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja!"

Gadis bermata coklat itu mendengus pelan lalu menyeringai. "Tapi... Sebenarnya kau sayang padanya, 'kan? Karena itu, kau nggak mau Suigetsu membelikan yang baru lagi, supaya uangnya juga tidak terbuang?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Karin. "Nggak, kok!"

"Jangan bohong, deh. Kau _blushing_ mendadak begitu. Itu berarti tsundere-mu sudah kembali seperti semula. Hahaha, yokatta~"

Totalitas! Seluruh wajah Karin memerah, mengalahkan merahnya tomat secara total. "TAYUYA BAKAAA!"


End file.
